Nobody Needs to Know
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Claire finds Peter, and helps him get his memory back...but what will he do about Caitlin? PAIRE, petercaitlin
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Needs To Know

Part one

Disclaimer: This isn't mine.

Authors note: Okay, this story starts right after Peter and Caitlin kiss for the first time…

It has been the hardest four months of my entire life. First I had to watch Peter and Nathan blow up, then I admitted to myself for the first time, that I was in love with my uncle. No, I don't mean I love him, I mean I'm _in love _with him.

And now he's gone. I mean, Nathan was alive, why couldn't Peter be? And if he is alive, where is he?

Nathan and Niki, along with Micah, had started searching for him almost a month ago. I haven't heard any news. Nobody has seen Hiro since Syler, and Ando was frantically looking for him. Mohinder and Matt couldn't help look for him, they were to busy watching Molly.

I wasn't upset with them because of this….okay, I wasn't really upset about it.

Okay, so I haven't talked to any of them in a month. That's really not the point. I just think they should help find Peter…I wasn't allowed to.

"Claire, its time for you to get out of this room." Dad said as he stormed in. "I know you're upset about your uncle, but its time for you to get on with your life."

"Not until they find Peter." I said emotionlessly.

Dad glared at me. "Honey, they might not even find-"

He was cut off by the loud ring of my cell phone. I grabbed it, then looked at the caller id. Nathan…

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Claire? We found him." Nathan's voice cracked over the phone. "I'm buying you a plane ticket now. Put your father on the phone."

I stepped of the plane and looked around quickly. "Claire! Over here!" Micah yelled.

I turned and saw Niki and Micah smiling at me. I ran to them quickly. "Where is he?" I asked quickly. Niki grimaced.

"You could say hi."

"Oh," I blushed. "Right. Sorry." I leaned down and gave Micah a hug, then hugged Niki. "Hi. So-"

"He's with Nathan." Niki cut me off before I could ask once again. "Claire, there is something you have to know."

I frowned at her. Why did she look so serious… "What?"

"Peter cant remember anything." Micah said, answering for his mother. "He doesn't know anything about who he is. He doesn't remember anyone."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "He doesn't remember his mother? Or Nathan? Or…me?"

Niki shook her head sadly. "Nathan is telling him things about himself now. We were hoping it would jog his memory."

"And has it?" My head was starting to hurt. He didn't remember me?

"No." Niki said sadly.

"His girlfriend is nice." Micah said helpfully.

Now I really felt sick. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she and her brother found him." Micah said. He climbed out of the car as Niki parked. "We're here."

I was frozen to the seat. Girlfriend? He had a girlfriend? "Claire, its time to get out now." Niki said softly.

I turned and looked at her, my eyes wide. "I know honey."

Now I froze for a different reason. "What do you mean, you know?"

Niki flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Claire, you knew Peter for a month. You knew he was your uncle for about a week. Locking yourself in a room and crying for four months isn't what most girls would have done." She met my eyes. "Unless they felt a little more than family love."

I stared at her. "Don't worry." She said, seeing my panicked look. "I'm not going to say anything."

I nodded and opened my car door. I grabbed one of my bags out of the back seat, and Niki grabbed the other two. That super strength thing comes in handy sometimes…

Niki opened the door to a pub, and I walked in slowly. Nathan was sitting at a table, talking to two people. The first person I immediately noticed was Peter. Wow, he looked good…

The second was a pretty woman with brown curly hair. She and Peter were holding hands. Nathan's eyes flickered to me, then to Peter. "Hey, this is Peters girlfriend, Caitlin. Peter, this is-"

He didn't finish. Peter looked like he had been smacked, hard. He was really pale, and staring at me. I looked into his eyes and saw instant recognition. "Claire." He whispered. Then he looked at Caitlin, who was staring at him in shock. "I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody Needs to Know

Part two

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Everyone was silent. Nathan stared at his brother in shock. "You remember Claire?"

Peter looked away from me, and at his brother. "Nathan. I remember everything…."

Nathan laughed happily, then reached over and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter smiled and hugged his brother back, his eyes landing on me once again.

I was staring back. Niki was standing beside me in shock . "Nathan has been telling him every story he could think of for the last three days, and he didn't get anything. All it took was for Peter to look at you and everything came rushing back."

I heard what she said, but I wasn't really paying attention. Peter had let go of Nathan, and now he was walking up to me. "Hi Claire." He said softly.

I winced Then ran into his arms, tears running down my face. He laughed, "Nice to know you missed me." He said, hugging me tight against him.

"Of course I missed you!" I said, hugging him again.

Someone cleared their throat, and Peter pulled away quickly. Caitlin was standing beside us, glaring. "Caitlin, this Claire. My niece."

Caitlin's face relaxed and she let out a small sigh . "Niece. Oh, I thought your ex-girlfriend had come or something." She has an accent. Great. She smiled down at me. "The two of you must be really close."

I shrugged. "Actually, we met about five months ago. And he was here for four of them."

She frowned. "What?"

"It's a long story." Peter said quickly. Then he looked at me and pulled me into a hug once again, resting his chin on the top of my head.

I hugged him back. "Wow, you two got really close in that month." Caitlin observed.

Peter coughed, then let me go again. "Yeah, we did."

Caitlin was giving him a look. Nathan walked over to me. "So he gets a hug, two in fact, but you ignore your father?"

I frowned. "But I know that you're alive."

He laughed, along with Peter, then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, but it didn't feel like it did when I hugged Peter. I didn't feel like every part of his body touching mine was on fire…I didn't want to reach up and kiss him.

Which was probably a good thing considering he's my bio-dad.

Of course, Peter is my uncle.

God, I'm going to hell.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nathan asked Peter a little while later. We were all sitting at a table, Caitlin on Peter's right, me on his left.

Peter looked at Caitlin, then his brother, then me. "I don't know." He muttered.

I ignored the pain in my chest. Did he want to stay here with Caitlin? Did he love her that much?

"Where is Claire now?" He asked instead.

Nathan blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Is she living with you?" He asked plainly, "Or is she still in Texas with her other family?"

"Well-" Nathan started uncomfortably. "I haven't exactly told Heidi about her yet."

"It's California." I broke in.

Peter turned to me, confused. "What?"

I looked around the table. "My dad thought it would be a bad idea to go back to Texas, so we moved to California."

Peter frowned, then turned back to his brother. "Your daughter is across the country. And you don't care."

Nathan glared at him. "Of course I care Peter. I've had other things on my mind. Like finding you." He looked uncomfortable once again. "And like I said, I haven't told Heidi, and I don't think it would be right to tell her then have Claire move in right away…"

"It's fine Nathan." I put in quickly.

"No its not." Peter snapped, glaring at his brother. "Its not fine Claire. If I'm going back to New York, I want to be able to see my niece."

I winced at the N word. Then spoke. "Peter, he hasn't told Heidi. I don't have anyone to live with in New York…"

"Yes you do." Peter said, breaking into my argument. His gaze turned to me. "You can move in with me."

I froze. So did Caitlin. "You're going back to New York?" She asked softly.

Peter froze. It was obvious he forgot about her…to us anyway. Maybe it wasn't to Caitlin…

He turned to look at her. "You are welcome to come with us."

WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody Needs to Know

Part three

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Authors Note: What do you think of this story? As good as the others?

"You want me to move with you to New York." Caitlin said it quietly.

Peter glanced at me quickly, then turned to Caitlin. "It's up to you."

She stared at him a moment. "What about a place to live?"

Nathan cleared his throat. "Actually, I rented the apartment across from Peters. In case he needed someone around. You could live there." Then he looked at me. "Or, if you two want …privacy, Claire could live there."

"Claire is to young to live by herself." Peter answered quickly, then he looked at Caitlin. "So what do you say?"

She looked at him, then at me. Something in her eyes snapped. She turned back to Peter. "Ok. I'll go."

It was decided. I moved in with Peter and Caitlin moved across the hall. Niki and Micah talked it over, then got a room two floors down from us. Thank god.

"So, you take that room." Peter said, motioning to the room on the left. "I have the one on the right."

He walked around the apartment, looking at everything. "It's strange how nothing has changed…"

I shrugged, then smiled. "Nobody has been here."

He rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel better."

I just laughed. There was a slight knock on the door, and Caitlin poked her head in. Yeah, that was definitely going to get annoying…

"Peter, could you come help me for a minute?" She asked, her eyes flickering to me. "That is unless your busy with your…niece."

I couldn't help but shoot her a glare. Peter gave me a warning look and turned back to Caitlin. "Sure. I'll only be gone a few minutes Claire."

Whatever. It's been about forty minutes and I still haven't seen him. "Hey Claire." Niki said, walking into the apartment.

I smiled at her and jumped to my feet. "Niki! Thank god! I'm so bored." I looked behind her. "Where is Micah?"

"He's at Matt's, playing with Molly." Niki said, smiling down at me. She looked around the apartment. "Where is Peter?"

I couldn't keep the sneer off of my face. "He's over at Caitlin's."

She looked at me worriedly. "I'm sorry honey."

I sighed. "It's fine. I mean, I knew nothing could happen with us…I just didn't think I would have to put up with it so soon."

She nodded sadly. Then she brightened. "Well, why don't we go shopping? My treat."

I smiled at her. "Sure! But I have a credit card." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "I think Nathan felt bad." I smirked.

She laughed, then looked around once again. "Better leave a note so Peter doesn't freak when he comes home."

I laughed and scribbled a quick note, then left it on the table. "Okay, lets go."

We walked around, going into whatever shop we came across. "You have to buy that shirt!" Niki exclaimed. I looked down.

"Are you sure? It's a little…low, don't you think?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, its perfect for you! It looks great!"

I bit my lip, but nodded. "Alright."

By the time Niki and I got done shopping, my wardrobe was completely redone. I had bought clothes I wouldn't have even tried on before. Niki really was good at this stuff…

"Claire, your phone." Niki said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I quickly grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"You could have told me you were leaving." Peter's angry voice came over the phone.

I raised my eyebrows. "I left a note."

"Still should have told me." He growled.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He snapped back. Then he sighed. "Look, I though we could order pizza tonight. Caitlin wants to come over too."

"I'll invite Niki." I said quickly. Niki glanced at me questioningly. I didn't want to be left alone with Peter and Caitlin.

"Fine." He said harshly. "Just be home soon."

I hung up the phone and turned to Niki. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

She shook her head at me in amazement. "Oh honey." She said, starting down the street.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head, a small smile on her face. "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody Needs to Know

Part four

Disclaimer: once again, not mine.

"What?!" I was getting really annoyed. I had been asking all the way home, and she still wouldn't tell me…

She just smirked, and opened Peter's door. Peter wasn't anywhere in sight, but Caitlin was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "hello." She greeted dully. "Peter is changing his shirt."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't trying to be rude, but what could I do? I didn't like the girl.

Peter walked out a second later, glaring at me. "No more notes. I have a cell phone. And I was right across the hall!"

I glared back, slightly confused about why he was blowing this so far out of proportion. "I wasn't sure what you were doing over there. Didn't want to interrupt."

Peter blushed, but continued to glare at me.

"Calm down Peter." Niki said, smirking at him. "Its not like she went out by herself, or with some strange guy. She was with me."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me fell better?" Peter snapped. "Seen Jessica lately?"

I gasped. "Peter-"

Niki lost her smile. "No actually." She snapped. "I might let her out to play if your not nicer."

Peter glared. I glared at him. "That wasn't necessary Peter."

He looked at me, then sighed and turned back to Niki. "I know. Sorry."

"It's fine." Niki said, sitting on a chair. "So where is this pizza?"

Peter laughed, then turned to me. "Sorry Claire. I guess I overeacted a little."

I smirked at him. "A little?"

He fake glared. "Don't push it."

Caitlin was watching us, a line between her eyebrows. "So, let me hear this story about how you met."

Peter started to shake his head, but I cut in. "He saved my life from a crazy man who was trying to kill me." I said it simply, like it wasn't really a big deal.

She stared at me. She looked like she was waiting for the joke…"Seriously." I told her.

Now she looked shocked. "What?"

Peter sighed and shot me a look. _What?_ I thought to him innocently ._She'd find out sooner or later._

He shook his head. Then turned to explain to Caitlin…

"Then we found out that Claire was my niece and my mom had hid it from everyone." He finished. Caitlin stared at him, then me.

"You're a cheerleader?"

I winced. "Is that the only part of the story you got out of that?"

Peter glared at me, though I saw he was trying not to smirk. "Claire-"

"I was a cheerleader." I cut him off, answering Caitlin's question. "But I'm not anymore."

Peter had a stunned look on his face. "Claire…why aren't you in school?"

I blushed. "Oh, you noticed that huh?"

He glared. "Claire-"

"Dad didn't make me go back to school after everything that happened. And now I'm here…"

"And will be going to school as soon as I sign you up." Peter snapped.

_Damn. _He glared at me. "If you don't like what you're hearing, stop listening." I snapped.

Caitlin looked confused as Niki started to laugh. I glared at Peter. "Did you not tell her you can read minds?"

Now Peter glared at me twice as harshly as usual as Caitlin stared at him. "You can read minds?"

The look Peter sent me clearly said, _you are dead_.

_I'd like to see you try. _I sent back at him. He smirked as he tried to explain to his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody Needs to Know

Part five

Disclaimer: Not mine.

So its been a week. A completely horrid week. Peter was barely ever at out apartment…_our apartment_… he was always at Caitlin's. Which I guess was good since she was his girlfriend and all, yet I'm completely bored out of my mind. And I cant go anywhere. See, every time I try to go somewhere, or do anything, Peter completely freaks out. Its like he's afraid I wont come back or something. Its really annoying…

PETER

I was trying to stay away from Claire. I know that I'm hurting her feelings, but I cant stand being with her for too long…I start to forget who she is.

"Peter.." Caitlin started, "I'm not so sure how long I will be here."

I blinked. "What?"

She sighed. "I moved here because of you, yet I cant help feeling that the only reason you wanted me here was a way to stay away from your niece." Caitlin said.

I avoided her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Caitlin laughed at me. "Look Peter, I've seen the way you look at Claire…the same way you used to look at me." She shook her head. "I think it's time to go home."

I just nodded. I knew she would leave as soon as she figured everything out. And the thing was, I wasn't even close to being upset that she was leaving…just panicked. What would I do about Claire now?

CLAIRE

Peter came back earlier than usual. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, looking up from the show I was watching.

"Caitlin is moving back."

I sat up quickly. How was he taking this… "And?"

He shook his head. "I don't care. How horrible is that? My girlfriends just broke up with me and is moving to a different country, and I don't care."

I shrugged, though I felt like jumping around and singing. "Your not horrible."

He laughed bitterly. "Sure." He looked up. "She's already packed most of her stuff and has a plane ticket. She'll be gone by morning."

"What about the apartment?"

Peter just shrugged. "I already talked to Niki. She and Micah are going to move in there, and then they'll be closer."

I smiled brightly. "That's great!"

Peter smiled. "I knew you would like that."

I just laughed. Today was a great day! Niki and Micah would be moving closer, Caitlin was leaving, and Peter would be spending more time at home!

Peter was watching me. "Is it that great?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Yes!" I said, excited. Then, feeling bad for being so happy, I bit my lip and looked at Peter.

I shouldn't have worried. He was laughing. "Claire-"

"Yes?" He shook his head.

"Never mind."

I just rolled my eyes. I'm getting really sick of people doing this to me…

Peter was laughing once again. I started laughing along with him, though I had no idea what we were laughing at. Peter sat next to me on the couch. "So you really don't care about the fact that Caitlin is leaving?" I asked after sitting in a comfortable silence.

He shook his head. "When I couldn't remember anything, she was like…like the one thing that wouldn't change. She was real, you know? But it was like as soon as everything came back to me, she didn't mean anything anymore."

I smiled softly, hoping he didn't see it. "So, why do you think it changed?"

Peter stared into my eyes. I stared back. That's when I knew…me. _I_ was the reason everything had changed. What Niki said came rushing back to me at that moment. He couldn't remember anything and as soon as he saw me, everything came rushing back. Was it possible that he felt the same way that I did? Did he see more than just his little nice? Then Peter looked away and cleared his throat.

"I have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody Needs to Know

Part six

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Do you think he feels something for me?" I asked Niki. "It was like at that moment, everything became clear, but now I'm not so sure."

"Claire." Niki said. "Peter does feel something for you. Anyone who watches him can see that. But there is the fact that he's your uncle."

I scowled. "I know, but-"

"No." Niki stared at me, her eyes hard. "Claire, listen to me. Peter is your uncle. And no matter what the two of you feel for each other, your related. Nothing can come of it. You both have to ignore any-"

"Who needs to ignore what?" Peter asked, walking into the apartment.

I looked at Niki, who was still watching me. "Nothing Peter."

He looked from me to Niki, then shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me."

"We wont." Niki muttered.

Peter frowned, then his eyes widened in shock. A horrible thought hit my brain. "Niki! Clear your mind! Peter-"

"I cant help it!" Peter protested, holding his hands up. Then he shifted uncomfortably. "So…that was an interesting conversation you two were having."

I groaned. "Peter-" Niki said warningly.

"Your right Niki." Peter interrupted her. He was staring at the floor. "Nothing more to talk about."

I tried to catch his eye, but he was too busy looking at the floor. Niki stood. "Well, I'm going to go…"She said uncomfortably.

She stood and walked out of the apartment. Peter and I sat in uncomfortable silence. "Claire-" He took a deep breath. "Niki is right. There really cant be anything between us. Ever."

I felt like my heart had been ripped form my chest, but I didn't let it show. "I know."

His eyes snapped over to mince, "Claire-"

"Nothing more to say." I said quickly. I had to get out of there before I started to cry… "I have to go."

"Claire-" Peter protested, reaching over to grab my arm. I shook him off, then hurried over to my room, shutting the door quickly.

Peter didn't feel like my uncle. And this wasn't just some school-girl crush. I'd had plenty of those, and this wasn't like that. No, it was something deeper, more powerful. And that made it hurt twice as much when he turned me down.

I rested my head against my pillow, tears streaming down my face. I was sobbing and do matter how much I tried to stop, I couldn't. I was still crying when my door softly opened, and Peter walked in. He sat down on the bed, his hand on my back. "Don't cry Claire." He said softly. "Please don't cry."

"I cant help it." I sobbed, pulling away from him. "Go away."

Silence. I continued to sob, then felt the bed shift. I thought that he might have left like I asked, but instead he had laid down, and pulled me into his arms so I was sobbing against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He muttered.

I just stayed in his arms, sobbing, until I finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody Needs to Know

Part Seven

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: Hey guys, what do you think about a PeterOC story? I was thinking of writing one, but I don't know how it would work out…

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Peter's arms, my head on his chest. I sighed deeply, knowing that this would probably be the only time I would ever feel this _right._

"Good morning." Peter said softly. I looked up at him.

"Hi." I muttered. I started to pull away, but Peter held me tight.

"Who said you could let go?" He questioned. I leaned back into him. We laid there for a few minutes, then Peter started to talk. "Claire, if you were anyone else, I wouldn't hesitate to be with you. But you're my niece."

I winced. "I know." I said softly.

His arms tightened. "I don't want a uncle niece relationship with you, but we cant be together either. Can we just try being friends?"

I swallowed hard. I had cried enough the night before, I didn't need to start again. "Friends." I croaked. He tightened his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Everything is fine." Peter muttered. "Fine."

I stayed silent. Just let him believe what he wants…

The day passed slowly and awkwardly. Peter and I could barely be around each other for ten minutes. Finally, I just called Niki. "Can I come over? "

"What's wrong?" Niki asked the second I walked in the door.

I just shook my head. "You know what's wrong."

Niki sighed. She led me towards the couch. "I knew this was going to be bad.." She muttered.

"I don't know what to do." I said slowly. "He wants to be friends, he says we cant be anything else, but I cant be just friends. I mean, that hurts more than anything else."

Niki nodded slowly. "Claire, why don't you move in here? Its still right by Peter, yet its not in the same apartment. Maybe that will help both of you to stay away from each other for awhile."

I stared at her. Move in here? "Okay." I muttered.

She gave me a small smile. "I say the sooner the better." She said, taking charge of the situation. "Lets go pack your things. And, I'll take care of Peter."

We walked back the apartment, then I walked straight into my room. I heard Peter talking to Niki. Then their voices started to rise. "She's my niece!" Peter yelled. "You cant take her away!"

"Well, you don't act like she's your niece, do you?" Niki yelled back.

"That's none of your business!" Peter snapped.

"Yes it is!" Niki snapped back. "That's why she's going with me."

"Like hell-"

"Peter, I live across the hall!" Niki yelled. "It's not like it's a different state!"

Silence. Then voices started murmmering once again. I walked out of my room and turned to Niki, ignoring the hurt look Peter was giving me. "I'm ready."

"Claire…" Peter said, my eyes flickered to him. "You don't have to go."

I frowned. "Peter, we both know that I do have to go…at least for a little while."

Peter just winced, then looked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody Needs To Know

Part eight

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Never will be mine

**_Author note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having writers block! If anyone has any ideas for this story, or any of my stories, please let me know!_**

So I move out of Peters apartment and into Niki's, and I don't exactly regret it, but it isn't a good thing either. Peter hasn't really talked to me since I left. He'll be polite, but he isn't the same.

"Claire, we are going to all meet and go out to eat in an hour. Are you ready?" Niki called.

I walked into the main room. "I'm ready."

"Good." She smiled at me. "Peter should be here any minute."

My breath caught in my throat, and I started running my hands through my hair. Niki started to laugh. "Claire-"

"I know, I know." I muttered, "He's my uncle."

Niki walked over and gave me a half hug. "Claire, I know how you feel about him. And I'm sorry I'm keeping you away from him, but I really cant let you-"

"I know." I muttered once again. I felt like I was going to cry…again. I had been doing that a lot lately. A whole lot. I made my way towards the front door, and walked into the hallway, running right into Peter who was getting ready to walk into our apartment.

"Oof!" Peter gasped as I slammed into him. His arms went around me, holding me steady. It was the only thing that kept us standing.

The air was having a hard time finding its way into my lungs. I just kept thinking about Peters arms around my waist, and my body pressed against his chest…

"Hi Claire." Peter said wryly, letting go of me quickly. I staggered back.

"Hi." I muttered. My body burned where he touched me and I was staring at the ground. I couldn't look at him, no…

"Claire?" Peter's voice broke into my thoughts, "Claire?" He reached under my chin and gently tilted my head up. I met his eyes, then looked away quickly.

"Are we ready to go?" Niki asked. Peter and I jumped apart as Niki and Micah came into view. I went back to staring at the floor.

"yeah, lets go." Peter muttered.

We all walked to the restaurant in silence, but that was quickly broken when we ran into Matt, Mohinder, and Molly. Molly and Micah instantly started up a conversation, ignoring the rest of us.

"Hi guys." Matt said, pulling me into a hug, then shaking Peters hand. "lets eat."

We all laughed and moved into the restraint. We sat down, and somehow I ended up in between Matt and Peter, with Niki across from me. Great.

Nathan joined us a minute later, taking the seat next to Peter, and Hiro and Ando sat next to Niki. "How is everything going, Pete?" Nathan asked, everyone could tell he was worried. "I mean, I know Caitlin is gone-"

"I'm fine Nathan." Peter said quickly. I saw him glance at me threw the corner of his eye, then look at the table. "Caitlin- I really don't care."

Nathan gave him an incredulous look, but Niki cut in quickly. "Claire moved in with me. I thought she might need another girl around."

Nathan looked at her, then me, then Peter. "Oh." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, soon she'll be able to move in with me."

"So you told Heidi then?" Peter questioned.

Nathan wouldn't look at me, or him. "Not exactly. But I will. Soon."

Peter glared and opened his mouth angrily, but I put my hand on his shoulder and answered before he could. "That's fine Nathan. I like living with Niki." _Just not as much as I liked living with Peter._

Peter and Matt both turned to look at me, surprised. I blushed slightly, but turned to look at Mohinder. "How is the research going?"

Everyone carried on conversations, but I kept catching both Peter and Matt glancing at me. A few times I saw Matt staring at Peter. Finally, Matt pushed back his chair hastily and looked at Peter, his face tight. "Peter, can I talk to you?"

Peter stood, looking completely serious. I looked at him questioningly as he followed Matt, but he just shook his head. "What's going on?" Nathan asked.

I shrugged, and Niki stood. "I'll go make sure they don't kill each other."

"It wouldn't be much a fight." I muttered, thinking of Peters gifts.

Mohinder smiled at me, "But Matt has a gun."

I shrugged. "Na, Peter would win."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You think Peter can do anything."

"I do not!" I protested, but I could feel my face heating up.

"Yes you do." Ando put in.

I just scowled and looked down at the table. "Leave me alone."

Nathan laughed, then looked up. "Here they come."

All three people came back, taking their seats in silence. Peter looked angry, Matt looked tired, and Niki looked thoughtful. We all stared at them. "What was that about?" Nathan finally put in.

"Nothing important." Matt muttered. Peter glared at him. I stared at him, and he looked away from Matt to stare at me. Then he quickly looked away. I looked at Niki, and she looked at Matt, then Peter pointedly. I frowned, what was she saying? She looked at me again, then Peter and Matt.

Then I got it. Why were they fighting about me?


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody Needs to know

Part nine.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors note. **_THIS is PETERS point of view of the last chapter. And I still want help with ideas!!! Please!_**

I need to stop having these thoughts. I though as I saw Matt glaring at me once again. I need to stop thinking about Claire…

She looked over at Matt then me, and smiled. _God, she really is beautiful. If only she wasn't my niece…._

"Peter, can I talk to you?" Matt said, standing up.

I winced. Damn. I stood and started to follow him. Claire looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head at her. Not now.

I followed Matt outside. As soon as the door closed, Matt turned on me. "First of all, she is underage." Matt hissed, "Second, she's your niece!"

"I know!" I snapped back. "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Matt yelled.

Niki walked outside. "What is going on?"

Matt glared at me, daring me to tell her. "She already knows." I snapped at him. Then I turned to Niki. "Tell him that I'm trying."

Niki looked confused for a moment, then comprehension dawned on her face. "This is about Claire." She stated. Then she sighed. "Matt, he is trying. That's why Claire moved out of his apartment and into mine."

I winced, then tried to hide it. That was still a touchy subject…

"That doesn't change anything!" Matt exclaimed. "And he's not the only one thinking things!"

Niki rolled her eyes. "I've talked to Claire."

I glared at her. "So have I."

She scowled at me. "I love both of you, but the two of you need to do something."

"Like what?" I yelled so loudly that people on the street glared.

"Like get a girlfriend!" Matt hissed. I saw his eyes widen. "That's why Caitlin left, isn't it? She knew you were in love with Claire."

I just glared at him. "Can we not talk about this? I'm trying. And I'll keep trying. That's all I can do."

He scowled at me, then stormed back inside. Niki turned to me. "Claire is young Peter. Just be careful."

She walked inside, and I glared at her back. People really should just mind their own business. I was trying. I knew nothing could happen between me and Claire. That's all I could do.

I walked back inside, then took my seat. "What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing important." Matt answered. I glared at him. Nothing important? It sure was important two minutes ago. _And since when is Claire nothing important?_

Matt glared at me again. _Some of us don't live just to please Claire. Like you should._

I scowled and looked away, catching Claire's eye. I felt heat rush into my body. God, she really is beautiful.

_There he goes again. _Matt and Niki.

I broke eye contact quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Nobody Needs to Know

Part ten

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Never has been, never will be. I know, sad…

THANKS to all who reviewed for the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Peter?" I asked later that night when we had gone back to the apartments. Everyone was in the main room while Peter and I were getting drinks. "Why were you and Matt fighting about me?"

Peter froze, then his eyes slowly met mine. "What makes you think we were fighting about you\?"

"Niki." I said shortly.

Peter muttered a curse under his breath. "Its not important, Claire."

I glared at him. "Apparently it was important enough to keep the two of you from speaking for the entire night!"

"Just leave it alone." He told me sharply, no longer looking at me.

"Peter-"

"Leave it Claire." Peter said once again, then he grabbed the drinks he had made and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed, then followed.

"Thanks." Matt muttered when I handed him his drink. I frowned. _What did they say?_ I glanced over at Peter, who was still avoiding my gaze. _Does he have feelings for me?_

Matt started coughing and Peter stood hastily. "Bathroom." He muttered. I stared after him, then looked at Matt.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded, not meeting my eyes. I sighed once again. Niki started talking to Matt and after a few minutes, Peter came back out.

Once again, he wouldn't meet my eyes. God, what the hell is going on? Peter glanced up suddenly, and first looked at Matt, then met my eyes. He shifted his eyes to the kitchen. I stood. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen, then waited. Two minutes later, Peter came in. He looked at me. "You really need to tune down those thoughts." He stated grimly.

I blushed, but didn't look away ."Sorry."

"You will be sorry if Matt tells Nathan." Peter muttered.

"What?"

"Look." Peter said, running a hand through his hair. "Matt can hear your thoughts…and mine. And he's not happy."

"Peter, I don't care about Matt, or Niki." I protested.

"But you do care about Nathan." Peter pointed out. He walked up, standing right in front of me. He hesitantly put his hands on my shoulders. "Claire, I feel things for you that I…well, I shouldn't. You know that. But nothing can happen. Nathan is my brother."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I know."

He sighed. "Please don't cry." He pulled me against him, and I buried my face in his chest. "Claire, please."

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry."

He just held me tight until I finally stopped. Then he pulled me away from him softly. I stared at him, and he stared back. I loved him, more than anything. I knew nothing could possibly come of it, but it couldn't hurt this once…could it? _Just once…._

Peter swallowed hard, then pulled me towards him. "Nobody needs to know." He whispered softly, I looked at him, slightly confused. Then I felt like my heart was going to explode when he softly pressed his lips against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Nobody Needs to Know

Part Eleven

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

So you know how I thought just once, right before Peter kissed me? Well, apparently he took it seriously because it hasn't happened again and its been two weeks! Not only that, but he's avoiding me!

I mean, what am I supposed to do about that one? Drama, drama, drama. That's my life.

Finally, after those two weeks, I got sick of it. I waited until Niki was at work, then I went across the hall to Peters apartment.

He opened the door, then winced when he saw me standing there. "We need to talk." I told him. I walked into his apartment, ignoring the wild eyed look he gave me.

"Claire-"

"No." I broke in. "I don't care about what Niki, or Matt, or even Nathan think! I love you, and I don't want to hide it!"

Peter looked completely freaked out. "Claire, I'm your un-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled. He sighed and I lowered my voice. "Please Peter." I said it really softly.

He shook his head. "No Claire."

"But it doesn't have to be like a forever type thing!" I said, though that's exactly what I wanted. But if I could only have him for a short amount of time, that was better than nothing, right?

"Claire, we cant…"

I met his eyes. "Then we cant be anything. I cant be with you when I know nothing could ever come of it. We can either at least try to be together, or we cant be anything."

I stared at him. He looked at the ground ,then looked at me. His eyes betrayed his answer.

I stood hastily, "Fine." I walked out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door behind me. I sat in the hallway for a short amount of time, then Peter walked out the door. He looked at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "I know." I said, kissing him softly. "Nobody needs to know."


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody Needs to Know

Part Twelve

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Authors Note: Thanksgiving Break! Maybe I can start writing again now… Sorry about making you wait!!!!

I finally got what I wanted, so I should be happy…right? Then why did I feel so horrible?

Don't answer that, I know why. Because I don't really know if Peter really wants to be with me. I mean, I gave him an ultimatum. Be with me or don't talk to me again. So what does that make us? Does he really love me, or does he just love the friendship he would've given up?

"Are you okay?" Peter asked me. I was sitting in the main room, against a wall. The lights where off and I was just sitting in the dark, listening to the silence.

I glanced up, then looked right back to the wall that seemed to be fascinating me. "I'm fine."

I saw him frown. "Claire-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off once again, still staring at the wall.

A minute later, Peter slid down next to me on the floor. He put his arm around me shoulder and pulled me against him. I snuggled against him and felt him kiss the top of my head. "Peter, if I hadn't given you an ultimatum, would you be with me?"

Silence. I swallowed hard, then started to sit up, but Peter held me fast. "Calm down." He muttered softly. Then he sighed. "Claire, I really don't know. I wanted to keep trying the friendship thing, at least for a little while longer. But-" I started to pull away again, and he held on tighter, "_but _I don't think it would have worked. I think no matter what we tried, we would end up in exactly the same place we are now."

I stared up at him. What exactly did that mean?…

"Yes Claire, I would still be with you." Peter said, chuckling. Probably at the confused look on my face.

"You're sure?" I asked him softly.

He leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss. "I'm sure."

I sighed in relief and leaned against him. We sat in a comfortable silence, then Peter cleared his throat. "I guess we should start getting ready to leave."

I looked at him, confused once again. This time, he laughed out loud. "We're going to Nathan's. Remember? Heidi wants to meet you."

I winced and swallowed hard. After waiting months for Nathan to tell Heidi, I completely forgot when he actually did. I stood and slowly walked over to my apartment, redoing my hair and make up.

I stared at the hole I called a closet. There was nothing to wear to meet my step-mother. At all. I mean, there were date clothes, formals, suits, casual, clothes I wore to drive Peter crazy…

Niki walked in after I ripped off the forth potential outfit. She grinned at me. "need some help?"

I glared at her. "if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." She smirked again. She instantly grabbed a skirt and a cute shirt, then a pair of heels. "Ta da."

I looked at the outfit, then rolled my eyes. "okay, thank you Niki."

Niki just laughed once again as she walked out of the room. I changed quickly, then met Peter in the hallway. His mouth dropped when he saw me. "you, you look-" then he got a pained expression on his face. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I sent him a dazzling smile. "Of course not."

"Could've fooled me." He muttered. The door of the elevator shut and his mouth was instantly attached to mine.

I laughed at him. He just smirked. We made our way to Nathans, me growing more worried by the second. Peter grabbed my hand, then pulled me onto the front steps of a building. "Just breath. It will be fine."

I smiled at him, then instantly dropped his hand as the door opened.


	13. Chapter 13

Nobody Needs to Know

Part Thirteen

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Authors Note:** I'm **SOOO SORRY!!!!** I really have had a really bad case of writers block…on all of my stories, not just this one. I'm trying to get this chapter out, and I'm really sorry if it isn't as good as usual!!!

"Hello Claire, Peter." Nathan nodded at both of us. He looked worried, his brow creased. I bit my lip, but Peter smiled at Nathan.

"Hello." He said mockingly, then laughed and reached over to hug his brother. Nathan relaxed quickly and laughed with him.

"Sorry." He said, now pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, then looked over at Peter who was smiling at me, though the smiled didn't quite reach his eyes. I pulled away from Nathan and looked down at my outfit.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect." Nathan said, kissing me on the forehead.

A small cough made me turn around sharply. There was a woman standing in the doorway, her eyebrows raised. "Heidi!" Peter said, smiling brightly and kissing his sister-in-law on the cheek. Heidi's face relaxed into a smile. "Peter." She greeted, hugging him in return.

Then she turned her gaze on me and there was a small silence. Then Nathan spoke. "Heidi, this is Claire."

Heidi gave me the impression that she was studying me- like a test or something. Her gaze swept from my shoes up to my hair, then back again. She gave me a forced smile. "Hello Claire." She turned her gaze to Nathan. "Dinner is ready." She said, turning and walking back through the door.

Nathan followed quickly, not meeting my eyes, and Peter came over to me quickly. "Forget about it." He told me, glancing over his shoulder quickly, then kissing me hard.

"We should get in there." I muttered after awhile. He nodded and grabbed my hands, pulling me behind him. As soon as we entered the Dining room, Peter dropped my hands and motioned to the chair next to Nathan.

I sat next to Nathan and Peter sat across from me. Heidi took the seat next to Peter. The maid brought in the food and we all started filling our plates in silence. I glanced up at Peter, who was looking at me. I shrugged and he gave me a small smile. Then I glanced at Nathan, who was watching his wife. So then I looked at Heidi…who was staring at her plate.

I focused back on my food and ate in silence. We went on like that for about five minutes, then I glanced up sharply as Peter slammed his hands on the table. "Okay, that's enough." He said, his eyes flashing.

"Peter-" I started.

"No Claire, this is ridiculous. Heidi, you cant blame Claire for this. Nathan, you could at least try to fix the situation." Peter said standing up. "But since neither of you are going to try, at all, I'm going to take Claire home now."

He walked around the table and grabbed my hand. "Call us again when you are grown up enough to deal with it." He snapped, then pulled me out the door.


	14. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
